Last Piece of Heaven
by Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom
Summary: WARNING : RATE UP ! I know I will always love you. And there won't be another like you do. I want to spend my whole life through. With you beside me till old we grew. Years will be pass with us by, decades too. But my love for you will always stay true. SasuSaku oneshoot. Mind to read? M for Safe.


Sasuke menatap lurus lautan biru itu. Matahari baru saja mulai mengintip dari balik ufuk timur. Hawa dingin pun masih terasa menusuk ke dalam tulang. Sasuke masih terus menatap ke hamparan biru yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia melirik ke arah arlojinya. Masih pukul 05.15. Mungkin karena lelah, ia akhirnya duduk beralaskan butiran-butiran pasir putih. Ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang istimewa.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ia mendongak ketika tangan itu menyentuh pelan pundaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

.

.

.

**Last Piece of Heaven**

**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

**SasuSaku**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T-Semi M**

**Characters belong Masashi Kisihimoto**

**.**

Enjoy Read ^^

.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menarik koper hitam dengan susah payah menuruni tangga. "Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau membantu istrimu ini?" Ia berkata sebal. "Aish, ini berat sekali."

"Hn." Pria yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa itu akhirnya berdiri juga. Daritadi ia keasyikan melihat wanitanya itu dengan susah payah menarik bawaannya sendiri.

Wanita itu memanyunkan bibirnya melihat sang suami dengan mudahnya menarik koper itu menuruni tangga. "Kenapa daritadi kau tidak membantuku membawanya turun Sasuke-kun, huh!"

"Kau tidak memintanya Sakura." Pria itu mengacak helaian merah muda wanitanya itu. "Lagipula kau hanya menginap 2 hari saja, kenapa kau membawa begitu banyak barang bawaan."

"Itu, eh, etoo.." Ia menggaruk pipinya. "Kau sudah sarapan Sasuke-kun?" Wanita itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia hanya mendengus, "Belum." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasakkan seseatu untukmu dulu." Setengah berlari wanita bernama Sakura itu menuruni tangga, "Nasi goreng ekstra tom…eh!" _Heel _sepatu kanannya tiba-tiba patah. Membuat Sakura tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya,"Akhh.." Ia memekik. Memenjamkan mata karena pasti ia akan menghantam seseatu yang keras di bawah sana.

Untung saja tangan kekar itu menariknya lalu membawa badan kecil wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Nafas keduanya memburu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Pria itu berbisik yang dijawab anggukan pelan dari Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Beruntung ia berada tidak jauh dari Sakura. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil itu, "Jangan jatuh tepat dihadapanku Sakura. Kumohon." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya tepat di leher Sakura, "Kau bisa membuatku gila jika kau melakukannya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku terus berada di sisimu Sasuke-kun." Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sang suami. Aroma yang tidak akan ia dapatkan dari laki-laki manapun di dunia ini.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap mata jade itu dengan sangat intens. "Kau tidak usah menggunakan sepatu tinggi lagi. Buang saja semuanya. Nanti aku akan membelikanmu yang baru."

"E-eh?! Ah, baiklah." Percuma saja Sakura membantah. Perkataan suaminya adalah perintah yang mutlak.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"_Daijobu_ Sasuke-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama di Hongkong." Sakura tersenyum seraya Sasuke memasukkan koper Sakura ke dalam bagasi taksi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Wanita dihadapannya dengan gigih meminta izin padanya untuk mengizinkannya ke acara reuni teman kuliahnya di Hongkong. Pada awalnya ia sama sekali tidak setuju tapi pada akhirnya ia mengizinkan. Tapi masalah lainnya adalah waktunya sangat bertepatan saat klien yang teramat penting akan datang untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Karena itu Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya pergi.

"Jangan lama-lama. Segeralah pulang begitu acaranya telah selesai. Kita punya janji." Sasuke menutup pintu bagasi lalu mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Aku adalah orang pertama yang tidak ingin melewatkan _anniversary_ pernikahan kita." Ia memeluk pria itu. Tidak terasa ia telah menemani Sasuke Uchiha selama 2 tahun. Siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik tunggal Uchiha Coorpration saat Itachi Uchiha meninggal, perusahaan yang telah meraih peringkat pertama perusahaan terbesar di seluruh dunia akan melamarnya di tengah keramaian pada saat malam natal 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia merona ketika memorinya terputar mundur pada saat kejadian itu.

"_Take care_ Sakura Uchiha. Jangan buat aku menyesal karena telah mengizinkanmu pergi. Dan jika saat kau pulang aku mendapatkan goresan kecil di tubuhmu, aku berjanji akan membuat kau tidak bisa berjalan normal saat pagi." Sasuke menyeringai

"I-iya Sasuke-kun." Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ia ingat betul saat Sasuke mendapatinya hanya sekedar makan siang dengan Gaara, teman semasa kecilnya. Esok paginya ia tidak bisa berjalan normal dikarenakan percintaannya yang begitu dahsyat malam harinya dan tentu saja setelah ia berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa Gaara hanya teman.

Sasuke mengecup dahi, mata., pipi, dan terakhir di bibir Sakura singkat. "Pastikan kau akan kembali padaku apapun yang terjadi Sakura. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke khawatir. Ia benar-benar takut melepas nyonya Uchiha ini mengingat sangat cerobohnya dirinya itu. Bukan pertama kalinya, Sakura hampir celaka karena kecerobohan bodohnya itu. Pernah hanya karena lupa pemanasan sebelum berenang, ia tenggelam di pantai. Dan untung saja saat Sakura melakukan salah satu kecerobohannya ia selalu ada disana.

Sakura merona, "Tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu kembali ke pelukanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu." Sakura mengecup pipi pria itu sebelum ia memasuki mobil. "_Ittekimasu._"

"_Itterashai." _Dan mobil itu pun melaju menjauh dan hilang di belokan.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan merah itu melaju memasuki sebuah rumah. Setelah memarkirkannya lalu menguncinya, Sasuke berjalan memasuki kediamannya. Ia melonggarkan dasi biru yang dipakainya. Benar-benar melelahkan sekali hari ini. Ditambah lagi setelah pulang sosok merah muda yang biasa menyambutnya kini sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Ia membuka pintunya ketika ia menangkap suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, "_Okaeri, _Sasuke-kun." Sakura menghampirinya.

"Hn." Alis Sasuke saling bertaut. Sakura hanya menyengir, "Aku ketinggalan pesawat Sasuke-kun." Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

Sasuke menatapnya, "Kau pucat. Kau sakit hm?" Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura. "Kau begitu dingin."

"Ah, mungkin aku hanya masuk angin saja Sasuke-kun." Ia tersenyum. "Ne, mandi gih Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkanmu air panas dan sup ekstra tomat."

"Aku akan makan saja dulu." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan ke meja makan. Tapi dengan sigap Sakura menghadang jalan Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Mandi dulu baru makan." Sakura membuat tanda silang dengan tangannya, "Dilarang memasuki dapur sebelum mandi."

"Hn. Kalau begitu…" Sakura meraih tangan Sakura, "Kau harus ikut mandi bersamaku." Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

"E-to.." Sakura merona, "Ta-tapi aku harus mema.. Kyaaa!" Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura _bridal style._

"Jangan membantah, Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke berbisik di telinganya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Dan selanjutnya hanya erangan Sakura lah yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

.

.

.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun mesum." Sakura mendelik sebal kearah pria yang kini tengah asyik menonton acara berita malam. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke.

"_Telah dikabarkan bahwa pesawat J1766B penerbangan dari Jepang menuju Hongkong mengalami kecelakaan."_

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Hei, itu pesawat yang seharusnya kunaiki hari ini." Sakura berkata pelan. "Untung saja aku tidak menaikinya yah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura, 'Hn. Baru pertama kali ini aku bersyukur kau terlambat menaikinya." Ia mengecup puncak merah muda itu. Sakura tersenyum.

"_Diduga pesawat itu jatuh di sekitar perairan Jepang. Banyak korban yang belum ditemukan. Sementara korban yang ditemukan sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Kemungkinan tidak ada penumpang ataupun awak yang hidup mengingat kondisi pesawat yang mengenas..." _BETS!

Sakura mematikan televisi. "Waktunya tidur Sasuke-kun. Aku lelah."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size ber-sprey warna putih itu. "Ahh… nyamannya."

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, "Hn."

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura merangkul leher sang suami dari belakang, "Kau masih memikirkan soal kecelakaan itu hm?"

"Hn."

"Hmm… yang penting aku ada disini kan. Dan aku baik-baik saja. Untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Istrimu kan tidak menaikinya." Ucap Sakura, "Atau jangan-jangan selingkuhanmu ada di dalam pesawat itu hm?" Sakura mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

"Jangan bodoh." Sakura terkikik mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Muka sakura merona saat Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya, "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika seseatu terjadi padamu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun. Selama aku ada disampingmu. Dan, aku sudah berjanji untuk kembali padamu apapun yang terjadi."

"Hn."

"Ne Sasuke-kun, besok kita ke pantai yah. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit. Boleh yah…" Sakura memasang wajah memelas, "Kita sudah lama tidak ke pantai. Aku merindukan suara deburan ombak, aroma asin saat kita menghirup udara dan pasir putih. Tapi, yang utama aku ingin melihat matahari terbit."

"Hn?" Alis sasuke bertautan.

"Ya, karena tidak selamanya kita bisa melihat matahari terbit. Kita tidak tahu kapan kita tidak bisa lagi melihatnya." Sakura berkata pelan.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Sakura." Nada ketidaksukaan jelas trdengar di kalimatnya itu.

"Ah, _gomen_ Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggaruk pipinya, "Sepertinya aku kelelahan makanya jadi melantur." Sakura kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. "_Oyasumi_ Sasuke-kun." Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke tersenyum. Mengelus lagi kepala wanitanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat damai saat ia tidur. Tak lama, kantukpun mulai menjalarinya dan ia pun ikut tertidur,

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun tolong aku…" Suara parau itu terdengar. Entah mengapa ia kini berada di tepi laut. Ia memincingkan matanya. Matanya membulat, saat melihat Sakura terapung-apung di tengah laut.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong aku. Disini dingin…" Suara parau Sakura terdengar lagi. Ia mncoba menggerakkan kakinya, tapi tak bisa. Badannya kaku. Ia mncoba memanggil Sakura, tapi hal yang sama terjadi, suaranya tak bisa keluar.

"Sasuke-kuuun… tolong aku. Disini dingin."

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan badannya tapi nihil. Ia tetap tidak bisa bergerak. Ia melihat Sakura kini semakin menjauh, menjauh dan menjauh terbawa ombak. Sakura perlahan menghilang ditengah lautan. Cucuran air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika wanita itu sedang dalam kesusahan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membuka kelpoak matanya. Didapatinya wajah Sakura yang sudah hampir menangis. Hanya mimpi. Benar, hanya mimpi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuk-kun, dari tadi kau memanggil namaku terus sedangkan badanmu menggeliat. A..aku benar-benar takut." Sakura terisak. Sasuke memeluknya.

"Aku hanya mimpi buruk." Sasuke memeluk wanitanya erat seolah tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

"Uhh, sesak Sasuke-kun." Mendengar perkataan Sakura, ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Kau mimpi apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Sakura mngerti, "Ne, Sasuke-kun ayo kita ke pantai…" Sakura merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Pantaaaaai…" Sakura melepas sepatunya kemudian berlarian di tepi pantai yang masih agak gelap karena sang matahari belum juga terbit. Sasuke mengeratkan jaketnya. Hawanya sangat dingin, tulang-tulangnya saja serasa ngilu.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pasir, "Ahhh.. benar-benar sejuk." Sasuk menghampirinya, duduk kemudian menaruh kepala Sakura di pahanya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata pelan, "Maaf kaena aku belum bisa memberikanmu anak Sasuke-kun." Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya, tapi.." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Aku belum bisa memberikanmu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia dengan atau tanpa aku. Membayangkanmu saja tersenyum itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku dan aku mensyukuri setiap detik yang _Kami-sama _berikan untukku agar tetap bisa melihatmu." Sakura terdiam sejenak, menghela nafas, "Jika saja _Kami-sama _memanggilku sekarang ini, aku tidak keberatan, karena aku telah hidup bersama denganmu Sasuke-kun. Tapi jika bisa, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, memelukmu, menyiapkan sarapan untukmu tiap pagi, menemanimu sampai kita benar-benar tua." Sakura terdiam lagi, "Sasuke-kun, jika suatu saat aku pergi, aku ingin kau selalu tahu bahwa aku selalu ada di sampingmu Sasuke. Aku akan tetap berjalan beriringan bersama langkahmu. Dan saat itu terjadi, buanglah abuku di laut ini, aku ingin disini adalah dermaga terakhirku Sasuke-kun. Seperti kau Sasuke-kun kau adalah dermaga terakhirku. Tempat dimana aku akan pulang."

"Hn. Aku tidak suka jika kau bicara tentang hal-hal yang bodoh seperti ini."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Aku adalah wanita bodoh yang sangat beruntung karena kau telah memilihku Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura, "Lihat, matahari sudah terbit Sasuke-kun. Indah yah."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, jika kau nanti merindukan aku, datanglah saat matahari terbit. Karena aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi disini Sasuke-kun. Kemanapun aku akan pergi, aku akan selalu pulang ke dermagaku."

.

.

.

"Maaf Sakura, sepertinya aku akan lembur malam ini." Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, tapi ingat jangan terlalu malam karena besok aku mau ke pantai melihat matahari lagi. Dan besok adalah perayaan kita." Sakura kembali mengingatkan, "Ah, aku punya seseatu untukmu." Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan seseatu disana.

"Kerang."

"Aku mengambilnya saat di pantai tadi. Simpanlah itu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke menaiki mobilnya. "Aku berangkat." Dan mobil itu pun melaju.

"_Itterashai_ Sasuke-kun." Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Ia menunduk.

"_Sedikit lagi, Kami-sama."_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun…" Pria itu membuka kelopak matanya karena sedari tadi Sakura menggoyangkan tubuhnya. "Kita mau ke pantai kan?"

Sasuke mengucek matanya, "Hn."

Ia kemudian beranjak mengambil jaket sekaligus kunci mobil.

"Yeay!" Sakura menyahut gembira lalu ikut mengikuti Sasuke.

Tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama, mereka akhirnya sampai, "Kita hampir terlambat." Sakura langsung turun dan berlari menuju pantai diikuti Sasuke.

"Untung saja, hampir saja kita terlambat." Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun…aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang saaangaaat jauh di sana." Sakura menunjuk kearah langit.

"Jangan bodoh Saku…" Perlahan ia merasa genggaman Sakura mulai tidak terasa, "Sa…sakura…" Ia mncoba menggapai Sakura yang kini hanya berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahanya yang terbang ke langit.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

"Haaa!" Sasuke terbangun di meja kerjanya. Ia menatap arloji. Pukul 06.15. "Sakura!" Ia mengambil jasnya lalu berlari menuju parkiran. Menancap gas menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju ke kamar, "Sakura." Tidak ada jawaban. Ia membuka pintu kamar. Ranjang masih tertata rapi disana.

"Sakura." Ia menyahut lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Apa mungkin ia telah ke pantai terlebih dahulu.

Tik Tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan. Ia berjalan lalu membukanya.

"Apa ini rumah dari Sakura Uchiha?" Pemuda bermasker itu bertanya.

"Hn. Dia istri saya"

Pria bermasker itu menatap pilu, "Maaf harus mengatakan ini. Tapi, istri anda telah kami temukan dalam kecelakaan pesawat dan dia sudah meninggal dunia."

Serasa petir menyambar telinga Sasuke. "Apa?!" Mata obsidian itu membulat. Sasuke terperanjat.

"Dia wanita yang kuat. Dia masih mampu bertahan di tengah laut selama dua hari dan ia terus menyebutkan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi saat matahari terbit pagi ini ia sudah meninggal dunia."

Ia meneguk ludah, "Tidak, anda salah orang. Dua hari yang lalu dia masih bersamaku. Dia tidak menaiki pesawat itu." Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata bermanik obsidian itu.

"Kalau anda tidak percaya, kami membawa jenazah korban." Dan saat itu beberapa orang pria menurunkan sebuah peti mati dan memasukkannya ke dalam rumah. "Anda boleh membukanya."

Dengan tangan gemetaran Sasuke membuka peti itu dan mendapati istrinya, Sakura sedang terbaring damai dengan wajah pucat dan masih mengenakan baju yang sama saat ia pergi.

"I-I-ini tidak mungkin. Aku bersamanya selama dua hari." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merogoh saku bajunya. Mendapati sebuah kerang yang Sakura berikan sebelum ia pergi. Sasuke menggenggam erat.

"Sakura…"

.

.

.

Sasuke menebar abu sang istri di pantai. Pantai yang Sakura inginkan untuk menjadi peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Matanya memandang kosong. Apa selama ini ia hanya bermimpi? Tidak. Semuanya nyata. Ia menggenggam kerang putih pemberian Sakura.

_Suami macam apa kau ini Sasuke? Kau tidak ada disana saat ia membutuhkanmu. _Kata-kata itu berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Wanita yang selama ini ia cintai, telah pergi. Mendahuluinya untuk suatu kehidupan dan awal yang baru lagi.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ia berbalik. Mendapati wanitanya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dadanya serasa sesak.

"Maaf, karena harus seperti ini Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata pilu. Sasuke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Air itu menetes lagi dari matanya.

"Maaf." Sasuke meraih tangan itu, "Aku benar-benar tidak berguna." Ia terisak.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis sayangku." Sakura menghapus air mata sang suami, "Kumohon, jangan pernah ada penyesalan di hatimu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengecup tangan Sakura lagi. "Jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku selalu di sampingmu, bahkan di setiap hembusan nafasmu, aku selalu ada mengiringi langkahmu. Ingatlah aku selalu Sasuke-kun, dan berbahagialah karena kau pantas untuk itu. Kau tahu dimana kau bisa menemukanku Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura, "Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku harus pergi ke tempatku Sasuke-kun. Tempat dimana aku bisa mengawasimu sampai kita bisa kembali berkumpul bersama. Tempat dimana aku akan menunggumu untuk kembali padaku lagi Sasuke-kun."

Perlahan bayangan Sakura menghilang saat sang matahari mulai menyongsong.

"Kau adalah kepingan terakhir surgaku Sasuke-kun. Saat kita berkumpul lagi, surgaku akan benar-benar lengkap lagi Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

FIN

.

**Epilog**

Sasuke menemukan seseatu tergeletak tepat di depan pintu. Sepucuk kertas. Ia mengendusnya, aroma yang sangat ia kenal menguar dari sepucuk surat yang kini ia pegang. Menarik nafas, lalu ia membukanya.

_Dear my beloved husband,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Sasuke-kun, entah mengapa saat perjalanan aku sangaaaaat ingin menulis surat ini untukmu. Kau mungkin sudah bosan mendengar ini, tapi Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu. Dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku. Terima kasih untuk 2 tahun yang berharga ini Sasuke-kun. Aku bahagia telah dipertemukan dengan dirimu. Aku bahagia selalu bisa mendapatkan hangatnya pelukanmu di setiap hariku._

_Sebagai istri, aku mempunyai banyak kekurangan Sasuke-kun. Aku belum bisa memberimu anak yang sangat kau inginkan. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun karena aku belum bisa menyempurnakan hidupmu. Sementara kau telah menyempurnakanku Sasuke-kun. Kau menjadikan aku wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Apa kau ingat saat kau melamarku saat malam natal 2 tahun yang lalu? Aku sampai tidak ingin tidur karena aku takut ini semua hanya mimpi._

_Entah mengapa aku sangat ini mengucapkan ini padamu Sasuke-kun. Jika seseatu menimpaku saat ini, apapun yang terjadi padaku tetap kenanglah aku selalu Sasuke-kun. Selipkanlah aku selalu di dalam pikiranmu. Gumamkanlah namaku di setiap hembusan nafasmu Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin selalu menjadi bagian hidupmu Sasuke-kun._

_Besok lusa adalah hari perayaan kita. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku akan pulang Sasuke-kun, seperti janjiku. Dan saat kau membaca surat ini berarti aku telah pulang ke sisimu lagi Sasuke-kun. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang duduk di sampingmu. Bersandar dibahumu dan bersama-sama membaca surat ini. _

_Oh ya, apa aku sudah mengatakan kau adalah dermagaku Sasuke-kun? Kurasa belum. Kau tau, kemanapun kapal berlayar, ia akan selalu kembali pulang ke dermaganya. Begitu pun aku Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun, semoga kau selalu berbahagia dan tersnyum selama aku pergi. Ingat, jangan lupa makan hanya karena pekerjaanmu Sasuke-kun. Ada banyak persediaan tomat di kulkas. Jangan terlalru larut pulang dan yang paling penting jangan melirik perempuan selain aku!_

_Kurasa ini sudah cukup, kita akan bertemu lagi besok lusa. Pastikan kau punya kejutan untukku. Tunggulah aku Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu._

_I know I will always love you_

_And there won't be another like you do_

_I want to spend my whole life through _

_With you beside me till old we grew. _

_Years will be pass with us by, decades too_

_But my love for you will always stay true._

_Your lucky woman_

_Sakura Uchiha_

.

Sasuke melipat lagi kertas itu, ia menyunggingkan senyum, "Kau sudah pulang _my cherry. _Kini giliranmu untuk menungguku pulang."

.

.

.

**Last Piece of Heaven**

Mind to Review ?


End file.
